No mas osuwaris
by Kaguralove17
Summary: No más osuwaris... - Su voz sonó ronca al hablar. El tenerla bajo del le hacía sentir dominante y más aún pues el gesto que adornaba el rostro de Kagome era un leve sonrojo y unos ojos que demostraban que se encontraba asustada. (Advertencias: Lemon )


**_"No más osuwaris"_**

 ** _Autora: Kaguralove_**

Kagome Higurashi una joven de 15 años de edad, un cuerpo esbelto, un cabello largo azabache, unos bellos ojos de color chocolate.

Inuyasha un hanyou de una edad desconocida, un cuerpo bien formado, un cabello largo y espeso de color plateado, un par de orejas de el mismo color coronando su cabeza y unos ojos bellos del color del oro.

Kagome se encontraba parada enfrente de Inuyasha, su gesto era de enfado, acababa de regresar de su época obligada por Inuyasha, el por su parte la miraba enfadado pues se había tardado más días de los que había acordado para regresar.

¡Me puedes decir por qué diablos tardas siempre en regresar! - Dijo el peli plata apuntándola con su dedo.

¡Pues donde yo vivo tengo deberes escolares y por tu culpa no los puedo cumplir!- Dijo la chica de ojos chocolate, _"¿Que se creía el para reclamarle de esa manera?"_ Pensó.

¡Y a mí que con tus deberes! - Dijo el hanyou mirándola sumamente enojado. - ¡Aparte yo no fui quien rompió la perla en varios fragmentos! - chantajeo con ese hecho, pues Kagome la había roto por su mala puntería.

El comentario dicho por el hanyou hizo enfadar tanto a Kagome que lo mando directamente al suelo. - ¡Osuwari! - Exclamo la pelinegra con su cejó fruncido.

Dicho y hecho, el hanyou se fue directo al suelo estrellando su mandíbula en el solido y duro suelo, provocando que se lastimase su boca y saliese un poco se sangre. Inuyasha se enfadó demasiado que solo se limitó a limpiarse sus labios para eliminar el rastro de la sangre que fluía de su lastimada. Kagome se llevó sus manos a la boca, pues era la primera vez que un osuwari le lastimaba. Aunque Kagome no lo quisiera admitir sus osuwaris siempre lastimaban al hanyou ya sea su espalda, manos o pies, siempre salía lastimado. Kagome trato de acercarse a Inuyasha, pero antes de tocarlo un gruñido hizo que se detuviera.

Grrr... - Gruño inuyasha, ya le había aguantado mucho todo ese tiempo, como para seguirle aguantado más.

¿Que sucede inuyasha? - Dijo Kagome un poco asustada, pues no esperaba esa reacción por parte del hanyou.

El hanyou le dio la espalda a Kagome y le contesto de una manera cortante. -Lo que sucede es que ya me harte Kagome, siempre y por cualquier razón me mandas al suelo. Siempre asumes lo peor de mí, simplemente ya me harte. - Volteo a verla con desprecio en su mirada.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida inuyasha jamás le había hablado de esa manera tan cortante, se sintió mal por unos momentos, pero ella era fuerte y no se iba a quedar atrás. -¡Así! pues me da igual tu opinión, aparte ¡¿Si tanto te harto para que me necesitas aquí?! - trato de hablar lo más cortante posible.

¡¿Para que te necesito aquí?! , ¡Pues para que busques los trozos de la perla que tu rompiste por ser una descuidada! - Grito inuyasha a todo pulmón

¡Hay ya cállate me tienes harta! y Osuwa... -No pudo terminar de gritar la palabra de subyugación, pues inuyasha se había tirado encima de ella.

Inuyasha se había abalanzado sobre Kagome, una de sus manos le cubrió la boca, inuyasha se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, provocando que Kagome se sonrojase y le dijo con un toque sensual.

No más osuwaris... - Su voz sonó ronca al hablar. El tenerla bajo del le hacía sentir dominante y más aún pues el gesto que adornaba el rostro de Kagome era un leve sonrojo y unos ojos que demostraban que se encontraba asustada. Su embriagante aroma también le revelaba su miedo.

Kagome asintió levemente con su cabeza, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, inuyasha si le podía provocar miedo. Lo último que logro sentir fue que el peso de inuyasha ya no estaba encima de su cuerpo, se levantó con lentitud, por un momento pensó que inuyasha la besaría, sacudió su falda para quitar los restos de polvo que se encontraban en el suelo y al levantar su mirada, observo a su alrededor, y miro que inuyasha se alejaba del lugar en el que se encontraba ella. Suspiro con cansancio y pensó la frase dicha momentos antes por el hanyou "No más osuwaris." Trataría de cumplirlo pues no quería volver a sentir ese miedo que él le había provocado.

Inuyasha corría hacia el Goshimboku, deseaba acostarse en una rama de ese gran árbol y reflexionar por lo que hace unos momentos había sucedido, casi besaba a Kagome, por alguna razón ese gesto de miedo y ese leve rubor lo habían hecho sentir excitado, dominante y muchls sentimientos más, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Le dio las gracias a Kami por la ingenuidad de Kagome por que no se había percatado de su erección.

 ** _¿Fin?_**

 **Hola amigas aquí Kaguralove con una idea que decidió publicar ya que le pareció interesante y divertida, bueno realmente no sé si seguirla pues todavía tengo que concluir a "LCVDLM" (La Cruel Vida De La Mariposa) pero tal vez si pueda si me doy el tiempo no sé ustedes ¿Qué les parece? Déjenme un comentario.**


End file.
